


Lincoln's Sailing Lesson

by LunaLoudFan23



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 04:26:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18003791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaLoudFan23/pseuds/LunaLoudFan23
Summary: Luna buys a sailboat for Sam to show her love then becomes too busy to go sailing. Lincoln drops by for a visit so Luna asks him to go instead and Sam teaches him to sail.





	1. Chapter 1

Luna woke up one morning and looked at Sam curled up next to her. The blonde was so beautiful that Luna couldn’t help but smile as she admired her wife then gently kiss her on the cheek. “I love you, Samurai.” Luna whispered before climbing out of bed and getting dressed. She made her way to the kitchen, where she made herself a cup of coffee and sat in one of the stools by the counter. Just then, fourteen year old Lyra walked up from behind her followed by sixteen year old Logan. “Hi, Mama.” Lyra said. “Good morning.” Logan said.   
Luna gave a tired groan while drinking her coffee then said, “The music biz is rough, dudes. If it wasn’t for all the love and support I get from your mom, I don’t know if I'd be able to get through it.” “She is really great. You know what you should do to show your appreciation? Get her a boat! She loves sailing! And she'll love you even more if you do something like that for her!” Logan said.   
“That’s a rockin’ idea, brah!” Luna said. “What’s a rockin' idea, Looney Tunes?” Sam asked, walking into the kitchen and playing with her wife’s hair.   
“Umm… L-logan was just suggesting an idea for our next gig.” Luna said, her voice cracking a bit while she spoke. Sam was a little suspicious at her wife’s behavior. She knew Luna’s voice only cracked when she was nervous. But, she let it slide for the moment and shrugged before preparing breakfast. After eating, Sam drove the kids to school then came home to Luna rushing out the door. “Hey, baby. Just gonna do something with Chunk. Might take a while. Love you.” Luna said quickly, placing a small peck on Sam’s lips before getting in the car and driving off. “She’s acting nuts this morning.” Sam said to herself.   
That afternoon, Luna returned home with Chunk following behind her and pulling a trailer with a sailboat on it. “Sam, come outside! I got something for you!” Luna shouted. Sam walked out and caught sight of the thing Chunk was hauling. “Wow! Is that why you were acting strange this morning?” she said. “Yep! I wanted to show my appreciation for all your support by getting a surprise. Do you like it?” Luna said.   
“It’s wonderful! Oh, Luna! You're the best wife in the universe! I love you!” Sam said excitedly, grabbing Luna's face and pulling her into a kiss that made the brunette weak at the knees. “Love you too.” Luna said, trying not to fall over.   
“Woah. Bob's your uncle, love.” Chunk said, grabbing Luna’s arm to help her stand up straight. Suddenly, Luna was snapped out of her daze by the sound of the school bus pulling up to the house. Logan and Lyra got off then stared in awe when they noticed the boat. “Well, ain’t she a beaut!” Logan said. “Does it have a name, Mama?” Lyra asked.   
“Of course it does! Chunk and I came up with one together. Didn’t we, Chunky?” Luna said. “Right as rain.” Chunk said.   
“So, what’s it called?” Sam asked with intrigue. “The Sunflower.” Luna said with a grin.   
“That’s a great name!” Lyra said. “Rockin'!” Logan said, throwing up the goats.   
Sam kissed Luna on the cheek and said, “You're incredible, Lunes. Wanna go to the lake with me tomorrow?” “Sure, love. I’m not into sailing, but I'll do anything for my beautiful sunshine girl.” Luna said.   
The couple held each other in a loving embrace and Lyra said, “Oh! By the way, I need one of you to help me. There’s a fundraiser at school and I need to make cookies.” Lyra said. Sam and Luna looked at each other. Neither of them had any idea what to do. “We’ll… discuss it.” Sam said. “Right. D-discuss it…” Luna said, her voice cracking again. The brunette was torn. She wanted to help Lyra with her fundraiser, but she also told Sam that she'd go sailing. This was quite the predicament.


	2. The Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is based off a F.R.I.E.N.D.S episode where Rachel teaches Joey to sail. It's basically the same concept only with a few little things changed.

The next day, Sam and Luna sat in their bedroom as they thought about what to do with the situation they were in. Suddenly, there was a knock at the front door so Luna went to answer it. On the other side was a familiar thirty year old with white hair wearing jeans with an orange button up shirt. “There she is! My favorite sister!” Lincoln said, hugging Luna. “Hey, baby bro! What a nice surprise!” Luna said as she lead her only male sibling inside.   
At that moment, Logan appeared and caught sight of their guest. “Yo! What’s happening, Uncle Linc?” Logan said. “Not much. Just thought I'd drop by and see my big sis and her family.” Lincoln said.   
Watching her brother and son engage in fist bumps and handshakes, Luna got an idea then dragged Lincoln to the side. “I need a favor. Can you go with Sam on the boat I got for her?” Luna said. “What? Why?” Lincoln said.   
“I told her I would go, but I gotta help Lyra make cookies for her fundraiser.” Luna said. Lincoln stood there in silence as he remembered something similar to this happening when Luna was fifteen and he was eleven. “Please! I ain’t too proud to beg!” Luna said, begging.   
“Okay. Fine.” Lincoln said reluctantly. “Radical! Thank you, baby bro! For helping me.” Luna said as she got up and went back to hers and Sam’s room.   
“You know, this is just like when you asked me to help you get that smelly t-shirt!” Lincoln shouted.   
In their room, Luna explained to Sam that asked Lincoln to go with her instead. “I don’t know, Luna.” Sam said, unsure this was a good idea. “C'mon, love. I'll make it up to you. I promise.” Luna said.   
Sam sighed and said, “I might well teach at least one Loud how to sail.” “You really are rockin', Sam.” Luna said, playing with her wife’s hair. The blonde giggled and said, “Yeah, yeah. You’re lucky that I can’t resist you or I wouldn’t have agreed to this.”   
Later, Sam and Lincoln were on The Sunflower with Lincoln drinking a beer he got from the cooler. “It’s so beautiful out here. Look at all the people on the water.” Lincoln said. “Uh-huh. Lincoln, just ignore the boats. Alright? We’re not finished with the lesson yet.” Sam said.   
“Alright.” Lincoln said. “Okay, I’m just gonna go over the basic points just one more time. Are you ready?” Sam said.   
“Come on, Sam. Not again. I got it! Okay? Let’s start sailing.” Lincoln said. “Oh, okay. Is that what you want? Let’s do that, Sailor Linc. Quick question though. What’s this called?” Sam said, grabbing some of the rigging.   
“Uhh… Boat rope?” Lincoln said. “Wrong! How do you get the main sail up?” Sam said.   
“Uhh…. Rub it?” Lincoln said. “No. What do you do if I say we are coming about?” Sam said.   
“I’d say, ‘Come again?’ No-no, wait. I-I-I know this one, I know this one. Uh…” Lincoln said, trying to think. Sam grabbed an air horn and blasted it in Lincoln’s ear then said, “Time’s up, now you're dead.”  
“And deaf!” Lincoln said. “You just go on and make your little jokey-jokes. But if you do not know what you are doing out at sea, you will die at sea. Am I getting through to you, sailor?!” Sam said, punctuating each word as she slaps Lincoln on the forehead.   
“Yes.” Lincoln said. “Don’t just say yes! This isn’t a game, Lincoln. You can really get hurt out here. Okay, so do you want to pay attention or do you want to die?” Sam said.   
“ I want to make a ship to shore call to Luna.” Lincoln said.   
Back at Luna and Sam’s house, Luna and Lyra are working on the cookies when Lincoln walks in. “Hey! How was sailing?” Luna said. “I don’t wanna talk about it.” Lincoln said, grabbing a cookie and taking a bite out of it.   
“No-wait-no-no!!!!!!!” Luna and Lyra shouted in unison. “Women are mean!!!” Lincoln said, going to the backyard.   
Later on, Sam is sitting with Logan in a restaurant called Blue Star when Lincoln comes in. “Hey.” Lincoln said. “Hey, man.” Logan said.   
“Hello. When are we gettin' back out on the water, matey?” Sam said. “Oh. Uh…. I don’t know the boat way to say this, but never!” Lincoln said.   
“Why not?” Sam asked. “Because you’re mean on the boat!” Lincoln said.   
“What? I was trying to teach you.” Sam said. “Well, lesson learned! Sam is mean!” Lincoln said.   
“Yeeeeeep… Yep-yep-yep-yep-yep. I remember when she took out on her dad’s boat, she wouldn’t let me help at all.” Logan said. “Excuse me. I wanted you to help, but you couldn’t move your arms because you were wearing three life jackets.” Sam said. “You have to respect the sea!” Logan said, walking outside.   
“Look, Lincoln. I’m sorry if-if you thought that was mean. But, I gotta tell ya something. That was not mean. Okay, my father is mean. He used to yell at me all the time on the boat, I mean it was horrible. I was just being a good teacher.” Sam said. “Does a good teacher say, ‘Put down the beer, pinhead!’?” Lincoln asked.   
“Well, does a good student drink seven beers during his first lesson?” Sam asked. “Six and a half! You knocked that last one out my hand! Remember?” Lincoln said.   
“Yeah, I didn’t want you to get hit by the boom!” Sam said. “Well, it hit me anyway! And it would’ve hurt a lot less if I had finished that last beer.” Lincoln said.   
“Alright, y’know what? I’m sorry. I will try to tone it down and stop yelling.” Sam said. “You won’t boss me around anymore?” Lincoln asked.   
“I won’t boss you around.” Sam said. “And you'll be nice?” Lincoln asked.   
“I'll be nice.” Sam said. “And you'll get me comics?” Lincoln asked.   
“Lincoln!” Sam said. “Do you want me to learn?” Lincoln asked.   
On the boat again, Sam is giving Lincoln his second lesson. “Okay, Lincoln. You’re doing really good! Alright, now I’m just gonna need you to step to the port side.” Sam said. Lincoln paused as he tried to remember what ‘port side' meant. “Remember? Remember how we talked about the port side?” Sam asked.   
“No.” Lincoln said. “It’s left. But, that’s okay. That’s a tough one.” Sam said. “ I don’t know why you just don’t say left.” Lincoln said.   
“Okay, go to the left.” Sam said. Lincoln stepped to the port side and sat down then said, “You know, Luna cares really deeply about you.”   
“Yeah. She’s the best wife anyone could ask for. Even though she drives me a little crazy sometimes, I still wouldn’t trade what she and I have for the world.” Sam said. “I'm glad she’s happy. She’s one of the sisters I share a strong bond with and she deserves to be loved by someone who can handle our crazy family.” Lincoln said.   
“Thanks. We’re luffing a little bit. So could you tighten up the cunningham?” Sam said. “Uhh… Wow, you just said a bunch of stuff I didn’t know there.” Lincoln said.   
“Lincoln, come on! We just went over this!” Sam said, tightening the cunningham herself. “Oh. Y’know, when we did that was when that bird was flying overhead with the fish in his mouth. Did you see it? It was cool!” Lincoln said.   
“No! Alright?! I did not see the bird! I did not see the fish! I did not see the piece of Styrofoam that was shaped like Mike Tyson! I did not because I was trying to teach you how to sail a boat! Which obviously is an impossible thing to do!” Sam shouted. “Alright, that’s it! You’re yelling and I don’t see you getting me comic books! I quit!” Lincoln said.   
“What do you mean you quit?! You can’t quit!” Sam said. “Why not?!” Lincoln said.   
“Because you’re not finished yet and I won’t have it! Sharps do not quit!” Sam shouted, not realizing what she just said. “Sharps? I'm a Loud! And Louds quit!” Lincoln said.   
Suddenly, Sam realized what came out of her mouth and said, “Oh my God. Wait. I just said ‘Sharps don’t quit', didn’t I?” Lincoln was quiet so she shouted, “Did I just say ‘Sharps don’t quit'?”   
“Yes! Yes! You did and you’re still yelling at me!” Lincoln said. “No. I’m not yelling at you, I’m just yelling near you. Oh God, Lincoln. Ohh, I’m my father. Oh my God, this is horrible! I’ve been trying so hard not to be my mother, I did not see this comin’. I’m sorry, Lincoln. I’m so sorry. I just wanted you to learn.” Sam said. “Well, I did learn.” Lincoln said. “Really?” Sam said.   
“Yeah. I know what a mainsail is. I know to duck when the boom comes across. I know port is right.” Lincoln said. “Left.” Sam said, correcting him.   
“Damn it!” Lincoln said.   
Back at Luna and Sam’s house, Lincoln is hugging Luna as Sam calls for Logan and Lyra. “Kids! Come say goodbye to your uncle!” she said. “Bye, Linc. Thanks for coming to see us and for agreeing to go sailing with Sam.” Luna said.   
“No problem. Just one thing. Next time you come to Royal Woods, don’t tell the others that I called you my favorite. I don’t nine angry women ripping me to shreds.” Lincoln said. “You got it, bro.” Luna said.   
Lincoln hugged his niece and nephew then waved to Sam as he walked out the door. “I wish Uncle Lincoln visited more often. He's way cooler than our other uncles.” Logan said.


	3. Making It Up To Sam

A week later, Sam had just dropped Logan and Lyra off at school so her and Luna were alone in their house for the next few hours. They sat in their living room and snuggled against either other. Luna had been thinking about how to make it up to Sam for not being able go sailing with her and now the brunette hatched a plan. She carefully stood up and stood in front of Sam. “What’s up, Lunes?” the blonde asked. Luna held her hand out to her wife and said, “C’mon. The kids aren’t home. Let me show you how sorry I am for not going on your boat with you last week.”   
Sam just sat there for a few minutes, but then smiled and took hold of Luna’s hand. “Okay.” she said.   
The couple went straight for their room and shut the door then Luna began to perform a strip tease for Sam as she removed her clothes, keeping a sly grin on her face the whole time. Sam had to admit that she rather enjoyed this and was grateful that women don’t get nosebleeds. “You want this, baby?” Luna asked. “Fuck yeah I do.” Sam said.   
Luna chuckled as she stripped down to her bra and underwear while Sam followed suit then pulled the blonde close to her. “I’m glad you belong to me, love.” Luna said. “So am I, purple pixie.” Sam said.   
The two passionately French kissed each other as Luna pinned Sam to the bed, caressing her spouse’s torso in possess. “You ready for my apology?” Luna asked. Sam nodded and removed her bra, tossing it to the floor. Luna gazed upon her wife’s breasts. Even after eighteen years of marriage, the brunette was still in awe of Sam’s body. She quickly snapped out of her daze before reaching her hands and groping Sam’s boobs. “Uhh… Mmmm… L-luna…” the blonde moaned.   
“You like that, huh?” Luna asked, leaning down and kissing Sam with her hands still grasping the blonde's boobs. “You bet I do…” Sam said, returning the kiss while sliding her hands down Luna’s waist towards her panties.   
After the couple were fully naked, it was time for Luna to get down and dirty. She kissed and nibbled Sam’s ear before planting kisses all the way down her wife’s body. The brunette paused when she got to Sam’s crotch, debating with herself what to do from there. “What are waiting for, Lunes? I want you to treat me the way you do your guitar.” Sam said seductively. Luna looked down at the area being Sam's legs and the blonde moved her pelvis side to side in a teasing fashion, driving Luna wild as her own crotch began feeling warm. She knew exactly what she needed to do. Wasting no more time, the brunette went into action.   
The sensation of Luna fingering her left Sam writhing in pure ecstasy. Her fists gripped the sheets under her as she bit her lip to keep from screaming. Luna noticed this and went faster like she was playing the sickest chords imaginable. Sam couldn’t help but let out moan after moan. It was impossible at the hands of the greatest rock star of all time. Luna had always been amazing with her guitar and now Sam was at her mercy. Finally, she stopped to admire her work. Sam’s body glistened with sweat while she tried to catch her breath. “Oh my god, Luna. That was incredible.” she said. Luna chuckled and said, “You ain’t seen nothing yet, love.” Luna said in her British accent. She lowered herself down and pulled Sam close to her then, planted some kisses between Sam’s legs before shoving her tongue in.   
“Luuuuunaaaaa!!!!” Sam screamed. The feeling of Luna’s tongue inside her was too much, but she wasn’t at her peak just yet. “Hmmm…. How many licks is it gonna take to get to the center of Sam?” Luna said, thinking for a moment.   
Sam folded her arms and said, “You know, I'm the one who wears the pants in this relationship.” “Says you, brah. I think it’s pretty clear who wears the pants and it ain’t you.” Luna said, lifting Sam up and smacking her ass before setting her back down again.   
Sam was surprised at the gesture as her cheeks turned a bright side of red. “Okay, that does it!” she said, grabbing Luna and rolling her over to pin her on the bed. The brunette dawned a cocky grin and asked, “What are you gonna do?”   
“You’ll see.” Sam said with a grin of her own. The blonde then got down on her stomach and began sucking on Luna’s right nipple. “Ooooooh….. Th- that feels good…” Luna said as she rubbed her pelvis up against Sam’s. Both of them moaned as Sam quit sucking and joined her wife’s rubbing. “You're such a bad girl. You know that, Sam? Turns me on like hell….” Luna said as she got close to her limit.   
“You turn me on too, Luna. So much… The way you play music, the way you always do romantic gestures to show your love… Every…. Uhn…. Thing….” Sam said as she was reaching her climax too. “S-sam… I’m a-almost there…” Luna moaned.   
“I know. So am I…. Just hold on a bit longer…” Sam moaned as she picked up the pace. Luna gripped the sheets as tightly as possible. Sam being the one in control always got her wet. “Uhh… Oh, god… I can’t take much more, Sam….” Luna said.   
“You're really enjoying this, huh?” Sam asked. “Mmmmm… Yes! Yes I am.” Luna said.   
“Sam I am.” the blonde said jokingly as she giggled. Seeing her beautiful wife laugh sent Luna over the top as she went into a full orgasm and let lose of all her juices. “Ahhhhhh!!!!!! SAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!” Luna screamed.   
“LUUUUUNA!!!!!! Sam screamed. They both collapsed on the bed, dripping with sweat and out breath. Sam managed to crawl over and lay her head next to Luna’s. “Hey, dude.” Luna said.  
“Hey.” Sam said with a smile. Luna smiled and said, “You are the most rockin' chick I've ever met. You know that?”   
“Yeah. I’m aware.” Sam said proudly. “I love you, my sunflower.” Luna said.   
“I love you too.” Sam said as the couple kissed and snuggled for a while   
before getting dressed.


End file.
